The Girl
by ShiningLikeTheMoon
Summary: The Titans have been feeling as though something has been missing from their well kept team, could Clara be the answer? A story about a Titan named Clara (my OC) who started out as a shy girl, hidden behind her hood and mask who would soon become something oh so much more and who knows, perhaps romance may be blooming in her near future.


~Before I begin writing this, I'd like to give who ever is reading this some insight on who Clara is. Clara is an OC who I've had in my mind for quite a long time, but haven't yet done anything with and yet somehow, I have grown quite fond of her in my own mind. She has silver ombréd hair which is dark at the roots, she has a neutral skin tone with green/blue eyes, she is medium height, say about 5'4 and is thin, but has some curves. Her powers are much like Ravens in that she is half demon, but additionally she has ice powers. Thanks, I hope you guys like her as much as i do! (As soon as I am back to my home I will sketch up a picture of her or something to put as the books cover)~

Narrators POV:

It was a lovely autumn day, the trees outside had turned to their beautiful shades of orange, reds and yellows and a gentle breeze was playing throughout the city, the Titans were up to their usual antics, beast boy and Cy were playing video games and bickering, Raven was making a cup of warm herbal tea and Starfire and Robin were sitting on the couch together watching as beast boy gave his best shot to out wit Cy in his games.

It had been discussed only a few weeks ago that the teen titans were going to take in a new member, but finding one was the real trick. As off recently the Titans had been slipping up a bit in protecting the city, crime rate was increasing at unbelievable levels, not to mention the lack of sufficient security in prisons.

*BEEP BEEP*

All the Titans leapt up at the sounding of the crime alert and ran over to robin to see what had happened.

"It's Cinderblock! He's been spotted wreaking havoc in the city, TITANS GO!" Robin shouted out as he ran out to his motor cycle, meanwhile Raven, beast boy and Starfire took to the sky with Cy not too far behind.

Robin's POV:

"Titans, there's Cinderblock, GO!" I shouted out at the sight of the horrible looking block type creature.

As if on cue with my call, a loud scream was heard and suddenly we saw someone wearing a white cloak, almost like Raven's in the tight grasp of Cinderblocks hands.

"Don't worry, we're coming!" I called out to the mysterious person. Just then, we all stopped as we saw her light up and explode Cinderblocks hand as he tumbled back, she made a quick and smooth recovery, quickly shooting white beams at him.

The fight went on for about ten minutes with him throwing her to the ground, but she put up a difficult fight, she kept fighting him until he was down. Her powers had scary resemblance to Raven's.

Gasping, we all looked at her, wide mouthed, she then turned to us with large greeny blue eyes and flew off hidden behind her cloak as quickly as she appeared.

Raven's POV:

We all flew down to robin, as soon as she had flown away

"Umm... What just happened?" I asked confused laced in my usual monotone.

"I think we just saw Cinderblock receiving the kicking of butt, before we could even get to him.." Starfire said with equal amounts of confusion in her voice.

"Yah... You don't say, that was crazy." Beast boy muttered under his breath. Robin was still staring a gasp, as if she were still there, Cy strolled up behind him, "who was that?"

"I don't know, but we need to find them." Robin said as he dramatically turned back round to us. I have full faith in robin and most of his decisions.

He's been like a brother to me, but was this really the right thing to do? Should we really go after the mysterious person, I mean for all we know, they could be anyone or anything and a major threat to us and the city... I can see why he would think she could be a valuable asset for our team, but something about her aura, just didn't quite seem right.

"We'll find her another time Robin.. I doubt this'll be the last we see of her." I said turning away.

And yet... It almost feels like I knew those eyes.

Narrator's POV:

The Titans soon made it back to their signature 'T' shaped tower, to continue what they were doing, but yet, something felt different, everyone was still confused and honestly, a little bit shaken up by what they had experienced.

Who could blame them.

Everyone was heading to their separate rooms to go to sleep, still sitting in their minds she was.

Robin taking it the hardest, he couldn't sleep, his mind was filling with ideas and questions and plans to find her.

'Who is she and what does she want? Is she good or evil? Will she want to become a member of the teen titans?' He thought to himself as he finally closed his eyes and let slumber take over his mind.

TO BE CONTINUED

/Well, that's it for the moment guys, please let me know if you enjoyed the first chapter and if it's worth continuing! Any criticism is very much encouraged as I know I'm not a very good writer.

Also, would love to hear what you guys think of my OC thus far, not that you guys have been able to hear much about her.\\\

Word Count For This Chapter: 928 Words.


End file.
